Doubts
by Ailendolin
Summary: Fred und George stehen kurz vor ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Ihre Vorfreude wird jedoch getrübt, als Percy ihnen erzählt, dass sie in unterschiedliche Häuser kommen könnten und sie sich mit einer möglichen Trennung auseinander setzen müssen.
1. Gryffindor Courage

**Title: **Doubts

**Author: **Ailendolin

**Rating: **T … nur um sicher zu gehen.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld

**Summary: **Fred und George stehen kurz vor ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Ihre Vorfreude wird jedoch getrübt, als Percy ihnen erzählt, dass sie in unterschiedliche Häuser kommen könnten und sie sich mit einer möglichen Trennung auseinander setzen müssen.

**Warning: **Keine.

**Words:** 1128 Wörter

**Author's Notes:** Hi there! Meine zweite Harry Potter Story und es geht wieder einmal um Fred und George. Die Fanfic wird drei Teile haben, die die Zwillinge von ihrem letzten Tag zu Hause bis zu ihrem Aufsetzen des Sprechenden Hutes begleitet. Dementsprechend gibt es hier auch keine Spoiler für Deathly Hallows. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über reviews freuen.

**Kapitel 1: Gryffindor Courage**

"Morgen ist es für euch also so weit."  
Charlie Weasley grinste die Zwillinge an, die schon seit Wochen über nichts anderes redeten als Hogwarts, Quidditch und ihre Ideen, gleich am ersten Abend einen möglichst ‚guten' Eindruck zu hinterlassen – oder zumindest einen bleibenden.  
"Ja, morgen ..."  
"Nur noch ein paar Stunden."  
"Dann ist das Warten vorbei."  
"Wird auch langsam Zeit."

Es war jedes Mal faszinierend, Fred und George zuzuhören. Keiner wusste, wie sie es taten, aber der eine schien immer zu wissen, was der andere gerade dachte und ergänzte dessen Sätze perfekt. Manchmal kam es den restlichen Familienmitgliedern fast so vor, als hätten die Zwillinge telepathische Fähigkeiten, doch keiner von beiden hatte je etwas darüber gesagt.  
"Ich glaube, ich kann mir die Frage sparen, ob ihr zwei euch freut, hm?", fragte Bill vom Sofa aus, eine Tasse warmen Kakao in den Händen haltend. Auch er konnte sich beim Anblick der ungeduldigen Gesichter seiner kleinen Brüder ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Und, in welches Haus denkt ihr werdet ihr kommen?"  
Bill stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und sah die Zwillinge neugierig an.  
"Gryffindor, natürlich."  
"Ist doch klar.", fügte George hinzu und sah seine älteren Brüder kopfschüttelnd an, „Immerhin waren bisher alle Weasleys da."  
"Selbst Percy.", kicherte Fred und George stimmte sofort mit ein. Bill und Charlie warfen sich einen amüsierten Blick zu und fragten sich abermals, von welchem Teil der Familie die Zwillinge ihre schelmische Art geerbt hatten.  
"Ich wäre mir an eurer Stelle da nicht so sicher."  
Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, dachte Bill und blickte zu Percy, der gerade mit überlegenem Blick das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich zu Bill auf das Sofa setzte.

"Es kann euch genau so gut passieren, dass ihr in eines der anderen Häuser kommt. Bei Merlin, ich hätte da nichts gegen.", erklärte Percy und blickte auf Fred und George hinab als wären sie etwas Lästiges auf seinen frisch gebügelten Roben. Die Zwillinge sahen sich erst einen Moment verwirrt und auch ein wenig verunsichert an – Charlie war sich sicher, dass sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise miteinander kommunizierten – und blickten dann wieder entschlossen zu Percy:  
"Und?"  
"So lange wir zusammen sind, kann uns das recht herzlich egal sein."  
Percy lachte einmal kurz auf und Bill und Charlie wussten sofort, was kommen würde.  
"Ihr seid so naiv, wisst ihr das? Ist euch schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ihr in unterschiedliche Häuser kommen könntet? Dass ihr eben nicht zusammen sein werdet?"

Der geschockte Gesichtsausdruck der Zwillinge war genau der Grund, warum Bill und Charlie den beiden nichts von dieser Möglichkeit erzählt hatten. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass der Hut Fred und George trennen würde, aber sowas war schon bei anderen Zwillingen vorgekommen.  
"Kann das wirklich passieren?", fragten Fred und George gleichzeitig und blickten erst Percy unglaubwürdig an und sahen dann hoffnungsvoll zu ihren anderen älteren Brüdern. Bill seufzte kurz und rieb sich mit der Hand die Augen, bevor er zögernd sagte:  
"Na ja, passieren kann es schon. In meinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts hat der Sprechende Hut schon einmal Zwillinge getrennt. Der eine Junge kam nach Hufflepuff und der andere nach Gryffindor. Und ich weiß, dass sowas auch schon öfter vorgekommen ist"  
Fred und Georges Gesichter zeigten deutlich, dass ihnen nicht gefiel, was Bill gerade erzählte. Charlie konnte die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen sehen, als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie sich ab morgen vielleicht nur noch beim Essen sehen würden. Er beschloss, einzugreifen.  
"Aber es ist auch schon oft vorgekommen, dass Zwillinge ins selbe Haus kamen. Zwei Zwillingsmädchen sind z.B. in Ravenclaw, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Und ich glaube kaum, dass gerade ihr getrennt werdet. Ihr seid euch so ähnlich - das wird der Hut auch erkennen, glaubt mir."

Ein wenig Hoffnung schimmerte in den Augen der Zwillinge, doch Charlie konnte immer noch die Angst vor dem morgigen Tag in den Gesichtern sehen und verfluchte Percy innerlich dafür, dass er den Zwillingen das erzählt hatte. Natürlich waren sie oft nervig und schossen auch schon mal über das Ziel hinaus (wie als sie seinen neuen Zauberstab ‚aus Versehen' in eine Schlange verwandelt hatten, die ihre Eltern nur mit viel Geschick in dem großen Haus wiedergefunden hatten), doch das war noch lange kein Grund ihnen den schönsten Tag ihres Lebens so zu vermiesen.  
"Kopf hoch, ihr zwei. Genießt den morgigen Tag und macht euch keine Sorgen. Es wird schon alles gut gehen, und wenn nicht, bin ich ja immer noch da und werde dafür sorgen, dass Percy am nächsten Tag mit Drachenhaut durch die Schule laufen wird."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln bildete sich auf den ungewohnt schüchtern aussehenden Gesichtern der Zwillinge, das sich langsam zu einem Grinsen entwickelte. Dennoch war Charlie überrascht, als Fred und George aufstanden und zu ihm kamen, um ihn zu umarmen.  
"Danke, Charlie."  
"Du bist der Beste."  
"Und der Coolste."  
"Und wir haben dich lieb."

Es war nicht üblich, dass die Zwillinge ernst waren und sich für etwas bedankten, doch genau diese Reaktion zeigte Charlie, wie sehr das, was Percy gesagt hatte, die beiden getroffen hatte. Er war froh, dass er ihnen wenigstens ein bisschen Mut hatte geben können und legte seine Arme um Fred und George, als ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kam und wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.  
"Ist irgendwer gestorben?", fragte sie misstrauisch und die Zwillinge blickten von Charlies Schulter zu ihr auf, die Köpfe schüttelnd. Charlie ließ die beiden los und drehte sich ebenfalls zu seiner Mutter um.  
"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Keine Sorge, Mum."  
"Charlie hat ihnen nur ein wenig Gryffindor-Mut gegeben.", fügte Bill zwinkernd hinzu, worauf Percy nur etwas vor sich hin murrte, während er versuchte, sich auf sein lädiertes Buch zu konzentrieren.  
"Ihr habt wirklich nichts angestellt?", fragte Molly Fred und George skeptisch, „Eure Zauberstäbe sind noch ganz und nicht dabei, wegzukriechen oder?"  
Bill, Charlie, Fred und George grinsten und die Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf.  
"Wir waren ganz lieb."  
"Ehrlich."  
"Sind wir doch immer."  
"Weißt du doch."

Molly blickte ratsuchend von Bill zu Charlie, die jedoch nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckten und beschloss, sich über die Zwillinge einfach nicht unnötig den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Das würde ohnehin früh genug kommen. Stattdessen verdrehte sie einfach die Augen und sagte:  
"Was auch immer. Kommt, ihr zwei, es ist spät genug. Ab ins Bett mit euch. Ihr habt morgen einen aufregenden Tag vor euch."  
Charlie konnte abermals einen Hauch von Unsicherheit auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge entdecken.

"Denkt daran: Percy mit Drachenhaut.", flüsterte er den Zwillingen zu, als sie zu ihrer Mutter gingen. Sofort lachten sie wieder und während er ihnen nachblickte, wurde ihm klar, dass es genau so immer sein sollte. Fred und George ohne ein Lachen auf den Lippen war einfach falsch. Er hoffte, dass sie morgen genug Grund zum Lachen haben würden und wusste, dass seine letzten beiden Schuljahre etwas ganz besonderes werden würden.

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**


	2. Where Nobody Can Separate Us

**Title: **Doubts

**Author: **Ailendolin

**Rating: **T … nur um sicher zu gehen.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld

**Summary: **Fred und George stehen kurz vor ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Ihre Vorfreude wird jedoch getrübt, als Percy ihnen erzählt, dass sie in unterschiedliche Häuser kommen könnten und sie sich mit einer möglichen Trennung auseinander setzen müssen.

**Warning: **Keine.

**Words:** 729

**Author's Notes:** Hi there! Da ich morgen in für eine Woche in Urlaub fahre und das zweite Kapitel schon fertig ist, dachte ich mir, dass ich es vorm Urlaub noch poste. Kapitel 2 ist relativ kurz, aber das liegt daran, dass es nur eine Art Momentaufnahme ist und ich es nicht länger machen wollte. Ich bin schon gespannt, wie es euch gefällt!  
Nach dem Urlaub kommt dann das letzte und dritte Kapitel. Und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe, ihr lasst mir einen review da.

**Kapitel 2: Where Nobody Can Separate Us**

„So, ihr zwei. Jetzt wird geschlafen. Ich möchte nicht wieder hochkommen müssen, weil ihr statt friedlich zu schlummern euer Zimmer in die Luft jagt.", mahnte Molly mit einem strengen Blick. Die Zwillinge blickten ihr mit identisch unschuldigen Augen entgegen und Molly konnte bei dem Anblick nicht anders als zu lächeln.

"Ihr seid schon so zwei.", lächelte sie kopfschüttelnd, „Professor McGonagall tut mir jetzt schon leid."  
Mit diesen Worten deckte sie zuerst George und dann Fred zu und ging zur Tür.  
"Gute Nacht und stellt mir morgen ja keinen Unsinn an.", sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es wurde dunkel im Zimmer der Zwillinge. Lediglich das schwache Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster und beleuchtete den Boden zwischen den beiden Betten. Trotzdem konnte Fred genau das Gesicht seines Bruders erkennen, dessen Blick zur Decke gerichtet war. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Stille zwischen ihnen herrschte und Fred fand es jedes Mal unerträglich, wenn sie nicht miteinander redeten, obwohl sie im selben Raum waren.

"George?", sagte er schließlich zögernd, um die Stille zu unterbrechen.  
"Hm?"  
"Schläfst du schon?" Natürlich wusste Fred, dass sein Zwillingsbruder noch nicht schlief, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, nachfragen zu müssen.  
"Nein.", kam die Antwort von George, „Du?"  
"Nein. Ich kann nicht."

Bei diesen Worten wandte George seinen Blick von der Decke ab und sah direkt in die dunklen Augen seines Bruders.  
"Warum nicht?", fragte er, obwohl er wusste, warum Fred nicht schlafen konnte. Immerhin quälten ihn dieselben Gedanken.  
"Wegen dem, was Percy gesagt hat.", gab Fred zu und wandte seinen Blick ab. Er hörte wie Georges Bett kurz quietschte und wusste, dass sein Zwilling aufgestanden war. Kurze Zeit später hatte sich George auch schon auf die Kante von Freds Bett gesetzt und die Hand seines Bruders ergriffen.

"Ich hab auch Angst, Fred. Ich will nicht, dass wir getrennt werden."  
„Meinst du, das werden die wirklich machen? Ich meine, jeder weiß doch, dass man Zwillinge nicht trennt. Richtig?"  
George zuckte nur mit den Schultern und seufzte.  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist es in Hogwarts anders. Du hast doch gehört, was Bill gesagt hat. Das ist schon mal passiert."

Fred nickte betrübt und setze sich neben George. Er legte einen Arm um seinen Bruder und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter.  
"Ich will nicht, dass sowas passiert.", meinte er leise und drückte George an sich, „Wir gehören doch zusammen."  
"Vielleicht können wir den Hut davon überzeugen, dass er sich falsch entschieden hat, falls er uns trennt. Oder Professor Dumbledore bitten, uns zusammen in ein Haus zu stecken."  
"Und was ist, wenn das nicht funktioniert?"  
"Dann nehmen wir eben unsere Besen und fliegen auf und davon.", lächelte George und auch Fred konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Wenn das kein Plan ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht."  
"Aber Mum wird sauer auf uns sein.", meinte George und blickte unsicher zu Fred, der ihn herausfordernd ansah: „Soll sie doch. Du bist mir wichtiger als Mum."  
George umarmte Fred und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Schulter.  
"Du mir auch, Fred. Wir werden immer zusammen sein, ja? Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen, richtig?"  
"Richtig, George.", sagte Fred sanft und strich seinem Bruder ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „Vielleicht machen wir uns auch einfach zu viele Sorgen. Du hast doch gehört, was Charlie gesagt hat. Er glaubt nicht, dass der Hut uns trennt und wird uns helfen. Wir schaffen das schon."

"Wenn du meinst.", murmelte George und Fred konnte sehen, dass sein Bruder immer noch Zweifel hatte. Er überlegte kurz, bevor er dann mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen sagte:  
"Wenn dich der Hut in ein anderes Haus stecken sollte als mich, dann schwöre ich dir, werde ich ihn in eine Spinne verwandeln. Wie Rons Teddy. Und dann werde ich drauftreten und dann soll er noch mal sowas Dummes versuchen."  
George lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Und danach fliegen wir mit unseren Besen dahin, wo uns niemand trennt.", meinte er und kuschelte sich an seinen Bruder, während er ein Gähnen versuchte zu unterdrücken.

"Darf ich heute bei dir schlafen?", fragte er beinahe schüchtern und als Antwort legte Fred die Decke über sie beide.  
"Natürlich."  
Einen Moment herrschte wieder Stille, bis Fred sagte: „Ich hab dich lieb, George." Er spürte wie George an seiner Schulter lächelte: „Ich hab dich auch lieb."  
Ein wenig beruhigt und zuversichtlich fielen Fred die Augen zu und er drückte seinen Bruder unbewusst im Schlaf an sich.

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**


	3. A Lot More To Laugh About

**Title: **Doubts

**Author: **Ailendolin

**Rating: **T … nur um sicher zu gehen.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld

**Summary: **Fred und George stehen kurz vor ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Ihre Vorfreude wird jedoch getrübt, als Percy ihnen erzählt, dass sie in unterschiedliche Häuser kommen könnten und sie sich mit einer möglichen Trennung auseinander setzen müssen.

**Warning: **Keine. In den Kommentaren könnten jedoch Spoiler sein.

**Words:** 1332

**Author's Notes:** Hi there! Hier ist nun endlich das dritte und letzte Kapitel von „Doubts". Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber die Kreativität wollte nicht, wie ich wollte. Ich möchte trotzdem allen Leuten danken, die diese Story gelesen haben und mir einen Review dagelassen haben. Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch das letzte Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer freuen! 

**Kapitel 3: A Lot More To Laugh About**

Die Große Halle war festlich hergerichtet. Kerzen schwebten durch die Luft und die magische Decke zeigte einen sternenklaren Nachthimmel, der nur ab und an von vereinzelten Wolken durchzogen wurde. Schüler unterhielten sich angeregt an den vier Haustischen über das kommende Schuljahr und auch die Lehrer waren in Gespräche vertieft, die ihren Unterricht oder die bevorstehende Zuordnungszeremonie betrafen.

Doch weder Fred noch George bekamen etwas von dem ganzen Trubel um sie herum mit, als sie hinter Professor McGonagall und einer Reihe weiterer Erstklässler die Große Halle betraten. Sie waren nervös. So hatten sie sich ihren ersten Tag in Hogwarts nicht vorgestellt. Trotz Bill und Charlies beruhigenden Worten gestern Abend und ihrem Schwur, der Schule den Rücken zu kehren, sollten sie in unterschiedliche Häuser gesteckt werden, blieb doch ein ungutes Gefühl zurück. Die Zugfahrt über waren sie unruhig gewesen und die Fahrt über den See schien endlos gedauert zu haben. Einerseits wollten sie nicht, dass sie die Große Halle erreichten, aber andererseits konnte es ihnen auch nicht schnell genug gehen.

Der sprechende Hut, der Gegenstand, der über ihre Zukunft entscheiden würde, wurde in die Halle getragen und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Kurz darauf begann er ein Lied zu singen, das wie Bill ihnen erzählt hatte, jedes Jahr anders kling. Fred und George schenkten dem Hut jedoch keine Beachtung. Unsicher blickten sie zu ihren Brüdern, die am Gryffindortisch saßen. Charlie nickten ihnen lächelnd zu, während er beide Daumen hochhielt. Percy jedoch starrte gebannt auf den Hut und schien jedes Wort in sich aufzusaugen. Trotz ihrer Angst verdrehten die Zwillinge die Augen. Percy blieb eben Percy.

Sie bemerkten erst, dass der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte, als die ganze Halle anfing zu klatschen. Erschrocken blickten sie auf, als Professor McGonagall den ersten Namen aufrief: „Allen, Jennifer!"  
Ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit strahlend blauen Augen trat nach vorne und setzte unsicher den Hut auf. Nach kurzem Warten verkündete der Hut: „Ravenclaw". Einer der Tische fing wie wild an zu klatschen und das Mädchen ging hastig zu ihrem Haustisch.  
Fred und George blickten sich an. Bald würden sie da vorne sitzen. Die Große Halle erschien ihnen plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schön und warm, wie Charlie sie ihnen immer beschrieben hatte. Eher schien ein eisiger Wind an ihnen vorbeizuziehen, der sie frösteln ließ.

„Grant, Michael!", wurde nach vorne gerufen und durfte sich einen Moment später an den Gryffindortisch setzen. Zwei Schüler für Hufflepuff und eine Schülerin für Slytherin folgten. Um ihre Nervosität ein wenig zu unterdrücken, sahen sich die Zwillinge ihre zukünftigen Lehrer an.

"McGonagall sieht wirklich streng aus, meinst du nicht?", fragte George leise.  
"Ja, sie sieht aus, als würde sie nicht wissen, wie man lacht. Und da oben, das muss Dumbledore sein."  
"Der kann zumindest lächeln."  
"Wer weiß, ob ihm nach einer Woche mit uns auf seiner Schule noch zum Lachen zumute ist.", flüsterte Fred und grinste seinen Bruder an.  
"Schau mal, ganz rechts. Das kann nur Snape sein."  
"Was hat Charlie doch gleich gesagt? Hakennase, ekliges schwarzes Haar und generell das Aussehen einer Krähe, die vom Auto überfahren wurde."  
Die Zwillinge sahen sich einen Moment an, bevor sie grinsten: „Eindeutig Snape."

Das Aufrufen von: „Turner, Sara!", brachte Fred und George zurück in die Gegenwart. Die Nervosität, die sie für einige Minuten vergessen hatten, kehrte mit voller Macht zurück. Vor ihnen standen nur noch drei weitere Schüler, bevor sie an der Reihe sein würden. Sara Turner wurde zu einer Gryffindor und Lucas Villiers und Timothy Woyce wurden beide von dem Hut Ravenclaw zugeordnet.

"Wagner, Linda!", wurde nach vorne gerufen und plötzlich stand keiner mehr zwischen Fred und George und dem Sprechenden Hut. Die Zwillinge blickten sich an und entschlossen nahm George die Hand seines Bruders in seine und drückte sie. Sie würden das durchstehen. Für sie gab es nur zusammen oder gar nicht und gar nicht war in diesem Fall keine Alternative.

"Hufflepuff!", hörten sie den Hut rufen und kurz danach Professor McGonagall sagen: „Weasley, Fred!"  
"Wir schaffen das, Fred!", flüsterte George mutiger, als er sich fühlte und drückte noch einmal die Hand seines Bruders, bevor dieser langsam und vorsichtig auf den Hut zuging, als würde dieser ihn beißen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf George setzte Fred den Hut auf und schloss die Augen.

"Nun, was haben wir denn hier? Einen Weasley. Du hast drei ältere Brüder, nicht wahr?", sagte der Hut und Fred nickte. „Alle in Gryffindor, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Wahrlich eine mutige Familie. Und auch in dir kann ich Mut und Gerechtigkeit sehen, wenn auch ein wenig List. Du wirst es weit bringen in ... GRYFFINDOR!"

Das letzte Wort hatte der Hut geschrieen und tosender Applaus erklang vom Gryffindortisch. Hastig setzte Fred den Hut ab und ging zu Charlie und Percy, die ihm sofort gratulierten. Dann erklang Professor McGonagalls Stimme wieder: „Weasley, George!"  
George atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann zielstrebig auf den Hut zu. Entschlossen nahm er den Hut in seine Hände. Er blickte noch einmal zu Fred, der ihm hoffnungsvoll zunickte und lächelte zurück, bevor er den Hut aufsetzte und alles um ihn dunkel wurde.

"Oh, noch ein Weasley? Zwei Weasleys in einem Jahr, das hab ich auch noch nicht erlebt. Und du bist deinem Bruder so ähnlich. Mutig und gerecht, wie er. Und weniger listig, aber dafür loyaler. Vielleicht sollte ich dich lieber in Hufflepuff stecken?"  
'Bitte steck mich nicht in Hufflepuff. Bitte steck mich nicht in Hufflepuff!', dachte George verzweifelt. Der Hut überlegte tatsächlich, ihn von Fred zu trennen. Er wollte das alte Ding schon wütend von seinem Kopf reißen, als er erneut die Stimme des Hutes vernahm: „Nicht in Hufflepuff? Na gut, dann eben in ... GRYFFINDOR!"

George sprang mit einem Freudenschrei vom Stuhl, während er den Hut abnahm und sofort zu Fred blickte. Sein Bruder war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und grinste ihn an. Auf einen strengen Blick von Professor McGonagall hin legte George den Hut hastig, aber behutsam auf dem Stuhl ab anstatt ihn einfach fallen zu lassen und lief zum Gryffindortisch. Sofort spürte er Freds Arme um sich und drückte seinen Bruder an sich.

"Wir haben es geschafft, George!", lachte Fred, als er sich von seinem Bruder löste.  
"Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ihr euch keine Sorgen machen braucht.", lächelte Charlie und die Zwillinge grinsten ihn an.  
"Fred?", fragte George.  
"Ja?"  
"Meinst du nicht, es ist Zeit, unseren Lehrern zu zeigen, was wir so alles können?"  
"Aber natürlich. Wir haben ja einen Ruf zu wahren."

Bevor Charlie oder Percy registriert hatten, was ihre jüngeren Brüder im Schilde führten, hatten diese ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und etwas vor sich hingemurmelt. Ein lauter Knall erklang, der mehrere Schüler aufschreien ließ. Zuerst wusste niemand, was geschehen war, doch als die ersten Schüler verängstigt zum Lehrertisch blickten, brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Andere Schüler folgten ihren Blicken und wenig später lachte die ganze Halle.

Ruhig und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen trat Albus Dumbledore schließlich nach vorne:  
"Fred und George Weasley, nehme ich an? Vielen Dank für die Umgestaltung meines Hutes, die Farbe gefällt mir sehr gut."  
Immer noch lächelnd nahm er seinen vormals grauen Hut ab und hielt in nachdenklich in den Händen.  
"Aber ich finde, das Pink würde noch mehr zum Ausdruck gebracht werden, wenn es glitzern würde." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs fing sein pinker Hut an zu glitzern und zu funkeln und mit einem entschlossenen Nicken setzte er den Hut wieder auf.  
"Meinen Sie nicht?"

Fred und George nickten grinsend und Dumbledore klappte anerkennend in die Hände, worauf sämtliche Schüler anfingen den Zwillingen ebenfalls zu applaudieren. Sogar Professor McGonagall entwich ein Lächeln und sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
Der Applaus wurde langsam weniger und nach einem weiteren Moment sagte Dumbledore: „Nach diesem wahrlich grandiosen Auftritt möchte ich nun alle Schüler zu einem neuen Schuljahr hier auf Hogwarts begrüßen. Ich ..."

Charlie blickte auf die Zwillinge, die mit einem identischen Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern Dumbledore zuhörten und war sich sicher, dass Hogwarts nach einem Jahr mit Fred und George nicht mehr dasselbe sein würde. Es würde auf jeden Fall eine Menge mehr zu Lachen geben.

**The End**


End file.
